Las tres reglas
by Nerdy22
Summary: Las tres reglas que debes de seguir para tener un final feliz. Three-Shot obvio SEDDIE
1. Regla 1

**Hola! Aqui esta esta nueva historia bueno no es historia es más vien un Three-Shot que vino a mi mente en historia...no tengo ni la menor idea de por que pero bueno. Ojala les guste :)**

**iCarly no es mio...si lo fuera estaria en L.A y seria hombre**

* * *

><p><strong>Regla 1: No te enamores del ex novio de tu mejor amiga<strong>

Todo iba bien…bueno lo que se pude decir bien para mi, Samantha Puckett, viajes a dirección, detención, etc. Nada fuera de lo común hasta que ¡PUM! Me enamore. Todo comenzó un viernes…Los tres (Carly, Fredñoño y yo) nos encontrábamos en licuados locos cuando…

– ¡Sam! ¿Es mucho pedir que no te tomes mi licuado? – dijo Freddie molesto, debía admitir que se veía un poco tierno.

– ¿Qué? El mío ya se acabo – dije sacudiendo mi vaso vacio

– ¡Pues pide otro pero no te tomes el mío! – decía el Nub

–No tengo dinero – dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

– ¿Y cómo vas a pagar ese licuado? –Comenzó – No me digas, lo voy a pagar yo

– ¡Wow!

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Si sabes pensar!

– ¡Que graciosa, Puckett! – dijo Freddie rodando los ojos

– ¡No me digas así!

– ¡No me digas que hacer!

– ¡Chicos! – Gritó Carly que hasta el momento se la había pasado sentada viendo divertida la pelea – Prometieron que solo pelearían dos veces al día y ¡esta es la novena!

–Es el que empieza – dije con cara de inocente señalando a el tonto

– ¡¿Yo? – dijo entre sorprendido, enojado y divertido

–No…el calamar gigante – dije con sarcasmo - ¡Por supuesto que tú!

–Y ahí va la decima – dijo Carly resignada

–Sabes que ya me canse eres mala y desconsiderada conmigo – decía Freddie molesto, podría ser guapo pero a veces sus platicas aburrían ¡Espera! ¿Dije guapo?

– ¡Ahhhh! – Dije poniendo mi mano en la cabeza - Duele

– ¿Qué? – dijo un poco preocupado Freddie. Awww ¿Se preocupa por mí? …Ash tontas hormonas de adolecente.

–El sonido de ti hablando – dije divertida, adoraba hacerlo enojar

– ¡Vez a lo que me refiero! – Dijo el castaño molesto – Me voy

–De acuerdo – dije, no quería que se fuera – Prometo que me comportare

– ¿En serio? – dijo esperanzado el nerd

–No – dije divertida

Sin decir ninguna palabra se encamino hacia la puerta para irse, esta vez sí se veía molesto así que tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo.

–Vamos Fredalupe, no te enojes – dije tomándolo del hombro, una corriente electica fluyo por mis dedos y en eso momento considere que me estaba enamorado.

De alguna manera mis pies y sus pies se enredaron haciéndonos caer al piso, yo arriba de él para ser más precisos. Habíamos quedado frente a frente, con nuestros rostros tan cerca uno del otro que podía sentir su respiración.

Nunca me había fijado en lo bellos que eran sus ojos, eran cafés pero no cualquier café, un café de esos que hacen que te quedes hipnotizada, la verdad no sé si fue mi imaginación pero creo que nuestros rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que…

– ¡Sam! ¡Freddie! – Gritó Carly asustada - ¿Están bien?

Ella y otras personas nos ayudaron a pararnos. Estaba un poco molesta con Carly y las otras personas era un momento perfecto y lo arruinaron, y fue ahí donde me di cuenta que me había enamorado de Nub.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? :)<strong>

**Diganmelo... en un Review **


	2. Regla 2

**Hoola! aqui esta el siguiente capitulo... Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me hacen feliz :)**

**iCarly no me pertence...si lo hiciera pueees seria mio :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Regla 2: No le digas a Carly<strong>

Soy una buena persona, Naah esa ni yo me la creí pero acaso no merezco enamorarme de alguien mejor que Fredward Benson, no digo que sea feo o algo por el estilo la verdad ha mejorado mucho su apariencia desde los últimos años y… me estoy desviando del tema, el punto es que Freddie es mi amigo o bueno lo que se puede llamar "Amigo" y existiendo tantos hombres en la tierra me enamore de él.

–Tierra llamando a Sam – dijo Carly mientras movia su mano frente a mi cara

–¿Qué pasa Carls? – pregunte saliendo de mis pensamientos

–No…¿Qué te pasa a ti? – dijo Carly mientras abria su casillero – últimamente has estado muy distraída y mas de lo común

–Lo siento

–¿Me vas a decir que tienes? – dijo Carly cerrando su casillero

–No – dije yo caminando hacia otro lado sabiendo lo que se avecinaba

–¡Oh vamos! Sabes que puedes confiar en mi – dijo Carly sujetándome del hombro

–Si lo se pero esto no lo puede saer nadie

–¿Qué tan malo puede ser? – dijo Carly - No mataste a nadie ¿Verdad?

–No

–¿Entonces? – dijo Carly impacientemente

–Creo que me enamore de alguien – susurre, no quería que nadie se enterara

–¡¿Qué? – gritó emocionada mi morena amiga

–Shhhhh – dije algo histérica mirando hacia los lados para verificar que nadie había escuchado

–¿De quien? – pregunto Carly

–Una persona

–¡Ash! Eso ya lo se, pero quiero saber de quien – dijo exasperada mi amiga

–Adivina – dije pensando que seria la salida mas fácil pero no lo fue

Unas horas más tarde Carly y yo estábamos en la sala de la ultima, el Nub no había venido porque tenia que armar rompecabezas con su mamá, Ja! Que nerd…bueno **MI** nerd

–¿Tom? – pregunto Carly

–No – respondí fastidiada. Llevábamos cerca de dos horas haciendo esto, ella decía un nombre y yo respondía no aunque la buena noticia es que aun no preguntaba por Freddie.

–¿Chris?

–No

–¿Will?

–No

–¿Nick?

–No

–¿Ben?

–No

–¡¿Gibby? – pregunto asustada Carly

–¡No! – respondi entre divertida y ofendida

–¿Freddie?

¡Rayos!

–¿Pintaste el techo? – pregunto tratando de deviar el tema

–Si, gracias por notarlo – respondió con una sonrisa Carly - ¡Pero no desvies el tema!

–De acuerdo, tal vez si me gusta un poquito mucho el nerd

– ¡Ahhhh!

Mi loca amiga comenzó a correr por todo el apartamento mientras gritaba y agitaba las manos

–Ya Carly no es para tanto – dije tratando de calmarla

– ¡¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Estas enamorada de Freddie!

–Claro, grítalo creo que en México no te oyeron – dije sarcásticamente

–Lo siento – dijo tranquilizándose – Es solo que… mi pequeña Sam esta creciendo – dijo con voz melancólica y acurrucándome en su pecho

–Tranquila mamá, no es como si me fuera a casar mañana – dije

–¿Pero quisieras? – pregunto Carly

–No lo se, tal vez no casarme pero si ser pareja – dije encogiéndome de hombros

–Eso se puede arreglar – dijo Carly sonriendo maliciosamente

–No vayas a hacer nada – dije apuntándola con mi dedo mientras ella me veía con cara de inocente - ¿Me oiste Carly Shay?

–Si – dijo resignada

–De acuerdo, me tengo que ir, adiós – dije despidiéndome mientras salía del departamento

–Adiós – fue lo último que escuche de mi amiga antes de salir

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? Ya tengo el proximo capitulo...que va a ser el final, lo mas seguro es que lo suba mañana.<strong>

**Reviews Por favoor :)**


	3. Regla 3

**Hola! Gracias muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos y hermosos reviews :) Me hacen muy feliz**

**Bueno aquí esta el ultimo capitulo, espero que les guste **

**iCarly no me pertenece si lo hiciera Sam&Freddie no habrían terminado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Regla 3: Escucha tu corazón<strong>

Era un día común en la bella Seattle. Me encontraba en Civismo una materia que en lo personal no le veía caso aunque prácticamente pensaba lo mismo de la escuela, afuera llovía esa era de las cosas que más me gustaba me hacia tener la esperanza de que algún día tendría un beso perfecto con el chico del que estaba enamorada, no me culpen, ser amiga de Carly te cambia.

– ¿En qué piensas? – pregunto el tonto

– ¿De qué hablas? –mientras giraba mi cabeza hacia él

–Llevas casi toda la clase viendo hacia la ventana

– ¿Te importa? – pregunte fingiendo molestia

–Si – esa respuesta me tomo desprevenida la verdad esperaba que se quejara por como lo trataba o algo así pero no.

– ¿Por qué…- fui interrumpida por la campana, me pare y me dirigí a la puerta como los demás pero algo más bien alguien me detuvo.

–Espera – dijo Freddo

– ¿Qué quieres? – dije

–Pues me preguntaba…ya sabes…si ¿es cierto lo que le dijiste a Carly? – preguntó nervioso y con miedo

¡Oh no!

– ¿De qué hablas? – pregunte haciéndome la desentendida

–De que yo te gustó – pregunto tan bajito que apenas lo oí

Pude sentir como mi cara se puso roja como tomate, iba matar a Carly lo juro pero ahora lo importante era correr antes de que fuera más vergonzoso

No recuerdo en que punto deje atrás el edificio de la escuela pero ahora me encontraba en el patio, tuve que parar ante la necesidad de aire, según yo había dejado al nerd atrás pero creo que no por que sentí una mano en mi hombro.

–Eres rápida – dijo con la voz entrecortada

–Dejame en paz – dije molesta quitando su mano de mi hombro

–¿Es cierto? – pregunto

–¿Qué? – pregunte aun sin voltearlo a ver

–Que me quieres – dijo – Volteame a ver

Hice lo que me pidió, me guste quien me guste yo siempre seré una Puckett y las Pucketts no son cobardes, ni siquiera Melanie

–Si

Sentí unos labios plasmados en los míos, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía besarlo, solía recordarlo por las noches, recordando el delicioso sabor de sus labios.

Nos separamos a falta de aire y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos

–Tu tambien me gustas – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, creo que esas eran las palabras más Bonitas que alguien me había dicho…Bueno eso y: A comer - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

–Que esto te responda – dije besándolo

Y así mi sueño se hizo realidad…estaba besando al chico del que estaba enamorada mientras llovía ¿Podía ser esto más perfecto?

* * *

><p><strong>En lo personal senti a Sam un poco OCC pero ojala les haya gustado :)<strong>

**Por favoor Reviews...**


End file.
